the_everymans_answerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesroth Kingsdale
Lesroth Kingsdale is one of the main characters of The Everyman's Answer and''' '''is the twin brother of Eve Kingsdale. The Kingsdale twins are both feared and respected by the survivors and bandits throughout the Otherworlds, both are known for their skill and feverish reverie. Both lead the Fireteam, meaning they both command raids, operations, scavenging, and rationing carried out by Mags, Alcander, Sanguine and Quinn. As a Non-Weaver, Lesroth fights with the Beast Claw, a weapon crafted from the chiseled bones of a gargantuan Mutant Beast. Biography Lesroth was born in the Capital Wetlands of Blèiwanna alongside his twin sister, Eve. The twins were born into humble beginnings; a family of viticulturists who owned a famous worldwide wine business. As children, they learned when the right time was to harvest the grapes, which bugs were right and which weren't, and how to make the finest wine. They grew up to become hard working, and learned to have an appreciation for all small things in life. They were expected to inherit the family business since they were the eldest of their siblings. Lesroth and his sister both weren't ready for that responsibility. Bored with their life, they ran away at the end of their young adulthood to pursue their interests. While his sister Eve wanted to study Ark Angel engineering, Lesroth wanted to learn how to fight. The two decided to travel to the Otherworlds, both honing their skills and thriving off of the thrill of the wastelands. Appearance Lesroth is a thirty-five year old man of African and French descent. He has dark skin and soft brown eyes that resembles that of a lion. He often wears his dreadlocks in the form of a loose bun or pony-tail. Multiple scars decorate Lesroth's face and body from his years of fighting. Described to have 'enormous hands and lips that are always chapped', Quinn jokes that Lesroth has probably never heard of moisturizer (in which Alcander gets offended and tries to fend off the Locust). Lesroth's body is very solid and sturdy; made of muscle. He has thick muscles and thick arms and legs from his years of fighting. Lesroth's Fireteam insignia is his red bandana and his red tinted goggles. Personality Lesroth at first emits an intimidating and cold aura because of his strong, silent nature. His status as 'the Lion' exudes fear in others. However, Lesroth is actually shy and quiet, and, as Evie puts it, 'it rubs off the wrong way'. Lesroth is very contrasting to his physical appearance. When Lesroth speaks, he is very polite and pleasant to talk to. He is described to have almost a youthful-like quality to him, and is 'a kid at heart once you get to know him'. He's the mother hen of the team and is always concerned with the well-being of his team, asking if they're okay, how they are doing, etc. He's generous towards his team and is responsible in the way which he takes full accountability of what they do, even if it's not entirely his doing. He is extremely devoted to the team and protects him to the best of his ability. This bond is often remarked upon by others throughout the story. This also means that Lesroth is overprotective of Evie, much to her annoyance. While this causes minor issues, the two always make up. Sanguine teases him on being a hippie because of his appreciation for the small things in life that he desperately tries to preserve (similar to the time where he found a dragon lily and tried to bring it with him in a pot). While Lesroth is gentle yet devoted, similar to Evie, he is very stubborn and strong-willed, refusing to change his decision once he has made his mind. He is sweet, but he is not dumb, and once someone has crossed that line, he lives up to his title of the Lion and becomes a colossal force to be reckoned with. Lesroth doesn't let go of grudges, and is unforgiving to those who have wronged him. Lesroth is the glue that keeps the team together. His devotion, his loyalty, and his pure heart is what ultimately defines him and who he is. Relationships Skills and Abilities Trivia * Lesroth was named after the largest mountain in Blèiwanna. * Lesroth sleeps whenever he can. He, infact, sleeps so much that Lesroth's sleeping pattern is uneven to the point where he can't sleep at night and has to rely on naps throughout the day. * It has been commented many times throughout the story that Lesroth is an amazing cook, and is usually the one on kitchen duty. * Lesroth laughs a lot when he feels uncertain about something. It's awkward. * When asked about the scar on his face, Lesroth claims that it was not, in fact, Mutants, but rather a cook off that went terribly wrong when he was a teenager. It is his first scar. * In earlier character concepts, Lesroth was Caucasian and had blonde hair and yellow eyes. * In earlier drafts, Lesroth and Evie weren't related and were both separate characters. * Lesroth is a Leo. * When asked about their family history, the author revealed that the Kingsdale Twins were bastard children of a king who rules over a stretch in Sloav Ukrar. The author also added on that the Kingsdale Twins are related to the same scientists who created Weaver genes. * Lesroth's personality was inspired by ''The Heavy ''from ''Team Fortress 2. '' * Lesroth was originally a Terrain-Weaver. This was scrapped to balance the team with Weavers and Non-Weavers.